spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cut Content in South Park: The Fractured But Whole
This page is for all missions, objects and characters at which some point were originally planned to be in South Park: The Fractured But Whole, but were scraped in the final version for various or unknown reasons. A list of removed content can founded below. Characters Toolshed Toolshed was meant to re-join Coon and Friends after The Hundred Hands of Chaos was completed, as unused lines of him speaking in one of the Coon and Friends meetings can be found. This can also be noticed in the final game: * Toolshed helps to look for the missing cat in U-Stor-It rather than simply blowing away the "lava" blockade in front of the U-Stor-It front gates. He also becomes extremely concerned when Super Craig is trapped behind the lava. * In the battle against the brainwashed members of Coon and Friends, Toolshed is the only one among Freedom Pals that gives advice to The New Kid, including the invincibility of Doctor Timothy's shield. * Toolshed has no idea what is behind the curtains in the Freedom Pals base, while almost all of the other Freedom Pals know about that. Also, he is confused when Mysterion announces that Doctor Timothy's franchise plan includes everyone. * After the revelation of the franchise plan, Toolshed stands with the Coon and Friends and blames The New Kid for attacking Doctor Timothy, so as to escape the accusations made by the Freedom Pals, even though he didn't do anything. Mysterion On one of the game's trailers, there is a cutscene with Mysterion talking with the New Kid about them joining the Freedom Pals. This cutscene was scrapped in the Final Game. Call Girl Although Call Girl initially works alone in the final game, it is possible that she was a member of the Freedom Pals right from the start, as she is always seen with them in promotional artwork as well as the game's box. It also seems that Call Girl possessed the ability to fly during early versions of the game, as she is seen flying in one of the trailers, but was scrapped during development. Super Craig Super Craig was originally designed to have a red cape as part of his superhero outfit, as he is seen wearing one in one of the trailers and on the cover art of all editions, but was scrapped during development. Doctor Timothy In the E3 2015 Trailer, Timmy was seen wearing his Iron Maiden superhero costume seen in the show, however, it quickly was scrapped and another superhero version of him was made: Doctor Timothy. Early on development, Doctor Timothy was originally conceived to be a combat buddy like the rest of the Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals were. However, in the final game he is only a boss and an NPC. He had all of his abilities designed as well as his Character Sheet (which can still be obtained after defeating him in The Thin White Line, however, it can't be viewed by the player). His abilities are the ones he has in-game. He also had an Ultimate ability: * The Timmy Whisperer: Doctor Timothy, in full recruitment mode, damages and Charms multiple foes from range He was most likely scrapped as a party member due to the strength of his abilities. Mintberry Crunch Mintberry Crunch was shown in the E3 2015 trailer, hinting that he would make an appearance during the game, however, in the final game he only appears during the Bring the Crunch DLC, and the only way to have him in the base game is to beat said DLC. CLASSi Instead of being a person who has information about where are the town's cats going, CLASSi originally was an introductory person into a Netflix program. As the superhero franchises originally wanted to broadcast their shows instead of getting their superhero franchises started. Also, it seems that CLASSi originally knew about Shub-Niggurath's existence and knew what her fate was if she got arrested by the police. Chaos Kids Cut dialogue suggests that The Chaos Kids (and all the Chaos Minions overall) originally weren't meant to be immune to the burning status effect, but rather that immunity was added later on development. the quotes are the following. * "Ah! Fire, fire!" * "Ow this is hot!" * "Ow I'm burning!" * "Hot, hot! Ah!" * "Put me out!" * "Oh god, I’m burning alive!" * "This better make a cool scar." * "I’m ready for the ice bucket challenge, if that’s still a thing." * "Oh man, that burns so bad!" The Chamber of Commerce The Chamber of Commerce is an organization mentioned a few times during the final game, but that has little to zero impact on the story. In the final game Mitch Conner is a member of said organization, and is using them in order to put his evil schemes to work; increasing the crime rate, putting "cheese" in the citizens' drugs and alcohol, stealing the town's cats to obtain "cheese" from their urine, corrupting the Police officers etc. Vampires Vampires were originally meant to appear in the base game. They were part of a side quest in which Mysterion asked the New Kid for help to rescue his sister Karen from their influence. They would be later be encountered as enemies across South Park. Evidence of this idea is still in the game, such as the fact that during Mosquito in a Honey Pot, "Vampires" is one of the available kryptonite options for the New Kid to choose, or that the purposed location in which they were supposed to be encountered during the scrapped mission, the Graveyard, was ported over to the Danger Deck DLC. The mission was later retooled as the main objective for the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC. Game Mechanics Timefarts According to data mining, there are three timefarts that were either replaced or completely cut. TimeFart Stop This TimeFart made the New Kid able to go up to an ally or an enemy and heal or hurt them. This might have been replaced with the TimeFart Pause that appears in the final game. TimeFart Repeat This TimeFart allowed the last party member played to have an extra turn. It may have been scrapped due to how powerful this idea looked. TimeFart Assemble This TimeFart allows all the New Kid's allies to assemble in front of the enemies, allowing them to take action before any enemies' can take any. This TimeFart was demonstrated in the 2016 Electronic Entertainment Expo in the battle with the chefs. Quests Origins Instead of The Coon and The New Kid being alone in the Coon's Lair, the other superheroes would have also been present, and Fastpass would suggest that The New Kid joins them as The Freedom Pals are adding a lot of people into their franchise. Alternate Universes Collide Again During the fight against Sheila, Human Kite and Human Kite from an Alternate Universe, a Jewish-sounding music was originally intended to play during said boss battle. It was later changed to an instrumental remix of "Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" from South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut. '' = A Perky Predicament Cut dialogue suggests that Human Kite and Super Craig weren't going to be mandatory combat buddies during this quest, but rather the player could call any ally they wished to. The dialogue options (depending of who was picked as a combat buddy) go as follows: * ''Mosquito: "Have you guys met my main squeeze? Don’t you dare lay a hand on her!" Captain Diabetes: "That Raisins witch has Mosquito under her spell!" The Coon: "Oh, fuck these skanks." The Samaritan Agenda The nurse of Shady Acres would recognize Wonder Tweek, Tupperware and Butthole as members of The Freedom Pals. Also, the heroes would sing the first verse of "Camptown Races" before beginning with the songs they sing in the final game. The Thin White Line In order to rescue CLASSi from Sargent Yates, Coon and Friends originally made The Freedom Pals believe that they were going to rescue Betsy, Professor Chaos' little cousin. When accompanying The New Kid to the South Park Police Department, Mysterion would tell them the origin of their immortality as well as some other personal things. Once the two kids arrived to the Police Station and confront Coon and Friends, The Coon would suggest that him and his team infiltrate via the fire escape, The Freedom Pals go behind the station and Tupperware goes through the main entrance alongside the New Kid, explaining the reason for why Tupperware and Butthole go alone during the infiltration in the final game. His reasons for sending both of them through the front door depends if the New Kid is black or not. If the New Kid is not black, he will send them with him due to Toolshed's advice. If the New Kid is black, The Coon claims that they should both do it in order to stand up to slavery. After clearing out some obstacles, Butthole and Tupperware would reunite with the rest of the team. The rest of the mission would have gone as it does in the final game, with some differences (CLASSi is the main objective and not Scrambles and that Call Girl is present at the final cutscene of the mission.). To Catch a Coon Originally, Mitch Conner stole the Freedom Pals' franchise plan instead of having The Coon destroying it. Also, The Coon joined The Freedom Pals in the search of the franchise plan instead of escaping. If the New Kid attempted to use Fastpass' Fast Travel system, Mitch Conner would call the New Kid to tell them that they can't use the service. This is absent in the final game, as the Fast Travel Flag cannot be interacted with until The New Kid solves Mitch Conner's riddles. Farts of Future Past Apparently, The New Kid had the option of knocking down their past self so they don't have to watch their parents engaging in sexual activities. Whether that would have lead to a game over or was actually how the game progressed is unknown. The New Kid's backstory was also slightly different from the final game. Instead of Chris and Kelly falling in love with each other, they were both forced to give birth to a child in order to obtain it's powers. During the final cutscene of the game, Stephen suggests to the citizens of South Park to go and beat up the Chamber of Commerce members instead of getting clean alcohol and drugs from another town. This was most likely changed as the Chamber of Commerce has a smaller role in the final game. From Dusk till Casa Bonita The Coon originally was actually imprisoned in the fake jail and asked for Mysterion's help to get him out, which Mysterion only replies by calling him an "asshole". Mysterion was originally confused about what was going on with Henrietta and the Vamp Kids, as she tells him that they are convinced that she is one of them no matter how much she denies it. At the end of the DLC, after Henrietta gave her cigarette to Karen, she smokes and starts acting goth, and the cutscene with Mr. Adams was absent until the final version of the game. Category:Lists Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole